joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Siralos (The Sun's Curse)
Summary Siralos (シラロス) is a being from the misterious race of "Gods" from the Deep-Sea Prisoner / Mogeko / Okegom / Funamusea series. Creator and Mother (Father) of Ivlis and Igls Unth as well as the worlds known as the Land of Sun and the Flame Underworld (Sometimes called the Flame World). He appears in The Sun's Curse in which the -for the time- unseen backstory of Ivlis was revealed, heavily encoded in japanese numerals, it was such a miracle to get the entire story decodified and translated. Why so secretive? Well, it was cool, I suppose. He has then appeared every time we needed more suffering for poor Ivlis, such as the ATTACK! Devilish-style series of mini-comics where he meets with members of the cast of The Gray Garden (Satanick too). In short, he's absolute and infallible... at being an asshole, except to fellow Gods and related beings (Angels, Demons, Devils) and could -maybe- hang around with others as long as they remain nice, well-mannered for the Sun God, Siralos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely High 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: Siralos, Lord Siralos, Mama (Papa) Siralos, Siralos-tan Origin: The Sun's Curse (Though Siralos has appeared alongside the cast of The Gray Garden as well) Gender: Male^Male^Male (Unlike most DSP characters, Siralos is always Male in all alternate versions) Age: Unknown (Pre-dates the Land of Sun, which was created by him "a mind-numbingly long time ago") Classification: Sun God, Sun Idol (Yes, he's even called "Siralos-tan" in that alternate version of himself) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Spears and Tridents. He was able to beat Ivlis who at this point has grown up and adquired a great deal of knowledge), True Flight, Longetivity (Has lived for an unspecified, but extremely lengthy amount of time), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid via scaling from other Gods and DSP characters), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible and non-corporeal beings such as ghosts and other spirits, similar to his fellow Gods), Soul Manipulation (Claimed to be able to get rid of Ivlis's countless absorbed souls easily. He created Igls Unth and Ivlis's souls, along with the souls of every other denizen of the Land of Sun. Should be able to harm and break one's soul via powerscaling), Light Manipulation (Can make constructs of light for offensive purposes. He is shown to constantly emanate intense, blinding light, "with the radiance of a thousand suns" similar to his daughter Igls Unth), Heat/Fire Manipulation (Though rarely shown with clarity, he is able to conjure up fire much like Ivlis, as his powers are derived from Siralos's flame) Creation (Created Land of Sun and populated it with sun-like stars), Life Manipulation (Created Igls Unth from his light and Ivlis from his flame. Created all life within Land of Sun), Reality Warping (Similar to his fellow Gods, the entire world is subject to his will and as such, he can freely manipulate the entire Land of Sun with just his mind), Energy Projection, BFR (Can banish people into parallel worlds he creates), Dimensional Travel, Regeneration Negation (At least Mid. He could damage Ivlis in such a way that his wings weren't able to grow back no matter what and Ivlis has been shown to come back from the horrendous torture of Satanick and company, including getting pierced on the head several times), Can survive in the vacuum of space, Resistance to Radiation, Gravity, Heat/Fire and Light Manipulation (Not bothered at all by being surrounded by sun-like stars, to the point he can stand on one without any negative effects such as being crushed by the gravity, being burned or being blinded by the intense light of both the stars and his own light constructs) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (He created Land of Sun and filled it with "an unfathomable number of beautiful lights called suns", and it is indeed shown to be filled to the brim with stars like the sun, no matter where you look at), likely High Universe level (As a God, Siralos should be vastly more powerful than even King mogeko and closer, perhaps even superior to Lord Prosciutto in power, who is already considered an "omnipotent entity" by the entire Mogeko Kingdom. He claimed it would be impossible for Ivlis to defeat him, even if he were to devour countless souls, and Ivlis by himself was shown to be strong enough to harm and easily break Kcalb's soul and destroy the Gray Garden, with Kcalb being able to contend with Etihw who made the Gray Garden and it is stated that Kcalb himself destroyed said world in the past. Mogeko themselves supported Siralos's claim in a Sunahama post in which Ivlis succeeds with his invasion to the Gray Garden), possibly Low Multiverse level (Implied to have created not just Land of Sun, but the Flame Underworld where he banished Ivlis into. Should be vastly above King mogeko who is implied to have created a parallel reality in which Yonaka never escaped Mogeko Castle in the Happy End and whose castle seemingly contains an unknown number of parallel worlds within itself) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Similar to King mogeko and other deity-like beings, Siralos created his world from utter nothingnesss, though it is unknown if that includes the "flow of time" itself within their worlds, however, it is said in The Sun's Curse that "Siralos took them all around the world" referring to child Ivlis and Igls Unth, considering "The two were yet so young that they knew nothing of the world", it would imply they travelled around the world quickly enough to remain as small children for the entire trip as "The two of them grew up rapidly in this warm world" stated a couple pages later seems to confirm they were yet small children at the trip's time) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Despite having created so many sun-like stars, he was never seen physically lifting one and it's unknown how he mantains them floating so close to each other and without having their gravitational fields collapsing, a possible explanation is that he controls them and said gravitational fields with his mind, similar to other Gods) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal, possibly Low Multiversal (Vastly above the likes of even King mogeko and should be far superior to Ivlis as he was able to severely cripple him with his attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Vastly above King mogeko. In the past, Ivlis, despite the tremendous power he possessed as a demon, wasn't able to make a single scratch on Siralos in their battle. He claimed that, with Ivlis absorbing countless souls, it would be impossible for Ivlis to beat him, even when Ivlis, by himself, was strong enough to easily kill Kcalb, who rivaled Etihw, creator of Gray Garden, in power, with Mogeko/DSP themselves supporting Siralos's words in Sunahama) Stamina: Limitless (Shown no signs of ever getting tired despite creating a world and servants just for himself) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters to tens of meters with spears of light. At least interestellar, likely universal, possibly low multiversal with abilities (Should be able to alter the whole world at will like fellow Gods) Standard Equipment: None notable (Unless you want to include his red glassess, they get special mentions every now and then, most of the times done by Ivlis though it was also mentioned by no. 4545 a couple times) Intelligence: Unknown. He is a rather misterious god-like being that has lived for an extremely long period of time, thinking of himself as infallible and that his actions are absolute and indisputable, though his creations have been shown to contain flaws within them, such as the denizens of the Land of Sun needing of the sun in order to survive, however, the reasons for such a choice seems to be solely for his own, unspecified desire, which Ivlis once questioned as he grew older, but one perhaps Igls Unth saw or perhaps she was blind towards. Despite all of this, Siralos has been shown to be far more cunning and intellectually malicious than every other God or Devil so far, having Etihw looking like a clueless child in comparison and making Satanick look like a colossal buffoon Weaknesses: Extremely prideful and won't tolerate someone inferior such as servants doubting him, tho he acts very nice to fellow Gods, eager to befriend people like Etihw on the spot... much to Kcalb's anger and discomfort, he's even super nice towards sadistic and grumpy assholes such as Fumus yet still has his poor son Ivlis as being inferior to cockroaches and trash, regretting banishing and letting him live instead of outright killing him literally every time they meet and most of the time Ivlis is being tortured by several people right in front of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spears of Light:' Large spear-like (Sometimes trident-like) constructs of pure godly light which can be used as either melee or throwable weapons with great accuracy. Its bright light outshines the light a sun-like star produces even while the wielder is standing directly on top of one. *'Banishing:' He used this technique against Ivlis. Siralos causes the opponent to "fall from grace" by falling deep into the darkness and burning in disgraceful hellfire by sending them to the underworld of the Land of Sun (Known as either Flame Underworld or Flame World) and without means to travel back, BFR'ing them. Note: Here's the written translation of The Sun's curse and here's the video with english subtitles available Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Assholes Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Spear Users Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Praise The Sun Category:Serious Profiles